Let The Rain Fall Down
by That Lonely Little EmoKid
Summary: From Ayeka's POV. Who does Tenchi choose after the Haruna incident? Please RR and flames will be laughed at


Let The Rain Fall Down  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Oh. . . . . .my. . . . . .freaking. . . . . . .god. I must be on FREAKING crack. Celine Dion? I'm goin on over the edge with this one. And it's about AYEKA? Whooo. . .Yeah. . .you can tell I'm VERY bored. Damn you summer break!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! Tee hee. . .I just said that so that know one would know that I'm going to buy it off of the creators. Okay. . .that was a VERY cheesy joke.  
  
Anyway. . .on to the story. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A new day has come   
A new day has... come)   
  
I lloked out my window and had to shield my eyes from the strong sunlight beaming into them. It's been so long since I've seen anything but dark clouds. It's been raining for an eternity.  
  
(I was waiting for so long   
For a miracle to come   
Everyone told me to be strong   
Hold on, and don't shed a tear)   
  
Tenchi's back from the other dimension, or whatever Washu said it was. He had been gone for six months. Six months of traveling with Ryoko all over Japan. It was so tiring. I did it with ease. Anything for you Tenchi, anything to make you love me. How long have I been waiting for you to choose? At least 3 years. I was tempted to leave so many times, but my better half told me not to. To hold steady. "He'll pick you" it said. Well, now I'm not so sure.   
  
I exit my room. Hmm. . .no one is in the living room. Usually Ryoko would be out here watching television. Hmm. . .oh well. I don't care for seeing her right now much anyway. I'm not in the mood to argue with anyone.  
  
(Through the darkness and good times   
I knew I'd make it through   
And the world thought I had it all   
But I was, waiting for you)   
  
Memories cloud my mind. Good and bad, I can see the battle with Kagato clear as ever. I can hear my scream of anguish when I thought Tenchi had died. Yesterday also comes to mind. When me, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone were all cooking sweet potatoes. Then Ryoko came to me. She asked me about what I said to her before she went to go get Tenchi. I told her, "Ryoko, I meant every word I said, but it still doesn't mean I'm right. Go get him, and if he says no, then I'm sorry it didn't work out. You have my best wishes." and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and then was gone. I remember how proud of myself I was, because I didn't shed a tear. Not one. I made it through.  
  
It's funny. Ryoko always calls me a pampered princess, but I don't have the one thing I want. Tenchi. . .if you ever think twice about your decision, I'm always here. Remember that.  
  
  
(Hush, love   
I see a light in the sky   
Oh, it's almost blinding me   
I can't believe   
I've been touched by an angel with love)  
  
I can see Tenchi up ahead. Ryoko is not with him. I thought she would be. Strange. . .he seems to be in such deep thought. Worry marks his face. I walk closer and he finally notices me. "Hello Miss Ayeka. How are you today?" heasks. I reply in a tone which I'm suprised isn't shaky and weak, "I'm doing fine, but there seems to be something troubling you. I wonder, what could it be?" I think I have startled him. "Oh Miss Ayeka. . .I told Ryoko about my decision, and I feel so guilty. She was crushed." Now I am the startled one. "What are you talking about? I thought she would be happy. . ."   
  
"You thought she would be happy about me loving you?" he asks. I look at him, aghast by his nasty joke, a single tears running down my cheek unannounced and uninvited. He walks up to me and carresses my cheek. "What is wrong with you? You don't love me! Why are you being so cruel!?" I scream into his face. "I'm not playing Ayeka. . .I love you." he says to me in a soft voice. Then he leans in and I close my eyes.  
  
  
(Let the rain come down and wash away my tears   
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears   
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun)   
  
I am crying freely as the kiss deepens. I am in rapture as rainbows of light play on my eyelids. Suddenly, small drops of water are falling on us. I break away and look up. The sun is shining, but rain is falling. I closed my eyes and look up. Never have I been so happy. I just stand and let the rain wash away everything. All of my pains. Everything but this new found happiness.   
  
  
  
(Where it was dark now there's light   
Where there was pain now there's joy   
Where there was weakness, I found my strength   
All in the eyes of a boy)  
  
I'm standing in the rain looking at the man I love. The man that loves me back. I'm now complete, all because of Tenchi. I love him so much. He takes my hand and we walk back to the house. In the distance I can see a rainbow.   
  
A new day has come. . .  
  
(A new day has. . .come) 


End file.
